drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Library/Captured
Something about Florian getting caught by Clover This is very outdated and unfinished To be edited Florian kept his head down, his gaze away from the royal guards surrounding him. The gruesome scene before him left no doubts as to who the culprit of the countless murders throughtout the kingdom were. The corpse of a girl laid lifeless on the floor, the spy sent on a suicide mission, as a bait to find out who the mysterious murderer was, now laid motionless on the ground. As his bloody lashers were still piercing her body, his lips and claws still dripped with the fresh blood from his latest and final hunt. There was no way around this, nowhere to run, and just too many of them to fight. Unable to even mutter a single word in his defense, the guards approached and suddenly everything was dark. He had been knocked out, but yet, he could feel himself getting carried somewhere, he didn't think this day would come so quickly, after all, he had always been so careful, always making sure to find the perfect victim, the perfect spot, no witnesses, but once again, he had been outcharmed, by a royal spy no less. The king would not be too happy with this. His eyes had a hard time adjusting to the suddenly bright colours, but he was still too dizzy and confused to even try and understand what was happening. Sounds of muffled voices echoed in his mind, repeating persistent voices calling for him - Rose man! - Florian snapped awake with the sudden authoritarian tone, he eyed around confused, and seemed not surprised but in awe of his rich surroundings, decorations in green and teal, beautiful sculptures, the familiar symbol of Clubs as an accent to everything. Before him was the throne and in front of that, Clover, the King of Clubs himself. The guards let Florian down as he huffed in pain, he tried to move, but his hands, feet and lashers where tied firmly to prevent him from escaping, and upon noticing the green king's glare, he immediately bowed - Your majesty... - You... For years we have tried to track you down! And yet you always seemed to slip right under us. - He spoke as he approached him - You thought you could get away, but your killing days are over! The Vampire looked up at him, respectfully - Your majesty... It is my kind's curse to kill for survival. I cannot afford to have it any other way. - Excuses! - The King huffed - Your kind is not welcome here! For your crimes, even death is not enough punishment. There is a special place in Hell for those like you. - Sir, please...! Clover turned his back signalling the guards to pick up Florian once again - Should I consider a public execution? The relatives of those you took, of the daughters you killed... My people would love to see you burn. - Florian struggled to move, a death by burning sounded slow and painful and he just wasn't going to sit and take it - Your majesty, there must be some other way! How could I have possibly survived? We all need to feed... - Florian spoke pitifully - Am I not part of your people? - You're either with us or against us. What you did was not out of necessity! - Clover looked back at Florian who despite the situation he was in, remained with his head up and his gaze firm on the one who swore to burn him alive. Plant Drimares were a big part of the population, but Vampires had no place in the kingdom, specially with their tendency to multiply through biting, so Florian couldn't be considered part of them, but... - I did what it took to survive... Much like the sacrifices you are willing to do in order protect your kingdom... - Florian spoke softly - Vampirism was not a choice for me, and my survival, should be no different from others, but... it appears that simply is not the case. - He sighed and Clover began to feel frustrated by this, the way he carried himself, the way his deep soothing voice melted in the court's ears, the king noticed he wasn't the only one feeling tense, especially with the way the Vampire's gaze was firm on him, awaiting for a response. - G-Get him out of here! - He suddenly said, the guards snapping out of their trance and taking firm hold of him again, Florian sighed - Please do reconsider your choices. With this, he was taken to the prison underneath the castle, and Clover dismissed the rest of the court. He did not expect an encounter with the killer to be so... tense... Trying to excuse his crimes through the need for food... it was a shame how long it took for him to be found, later Category:Library